Special: Dragonball Z2: A Drones Past
by Ryan the author
Summary: This is the first special to my popular Dragonball Z2 series, Summery inside. And all newbies please read the summery inside the story.
1. Part 1

**Dragonball Z2: A Drones Past**

**This to all it concerns is the first special for my Dragonball Z2 series on it tells the story of Rya # 56 Code Verish 610, and what he did prior to his coming to Earth to warn our hero's about the arrival of the Ultimate 5 and what they would do to avenge the death of their leader Rya # 1 code Verish 666, to understand any of what this story is about you must read my stories, Dragonball Z2: Rya saga, and then Dragonball Z2: Pilaf saga, and then Dragonball Z2: The Five saga. So if you are reading this without the past knowledge please get out of this story and go to Dragonball Z2, the actual series, now with any fan of my DBZ2 story, please enjoy the first special from Dragonball Z2. And if you have any questions send me a message via my profile.**

Narrator: 4,000 years before Goku and Vegeta and anybody else was ever born, a planet unknown to most races of the universe lies dormant in the South Galaxy. The planet is known as Dronus a place in which it's main race the Drones were created by machines according to legend from one embryo which separated off into different entities creating this race.

(On Planet Dronus the huge one city is shown, the city takes up the entire planet)

(One particular place is shown the Drone tube of life where each Drone is born into the world, this tube is marked Rya)

(Many pumping noises are heard from the tube and from out of no where many shots come out of the Rya tube and eggs burst out flying in all different directions of the area and land on the ground, at least 70 eggs were spit out)

Narrator: from the Drone tubes of the planet new lives are born and these lives were made to devour entire planets life and feed them to their ailing race because the planet can not produce its own food.

(The eggs are shown opening up and Drones are shown rising from the eggs in full form, they are grown up and they already acquire all the information that a Drone needs to know)

Narrator: this is the beginning of a Drone life…

(Title shown here: A Drones Past)

(In a farther away building on a conveyer belt each Drone clan stands on their own belt and moves down it to get their color cape)

(One drone after another comes down)

(And now we focus on one Drone in particular)

Rya # 56: (Moves down the belt and then under the cape blast gun which blasts you and makes your cape appear on the body) (He goes under this such gun)

Computer: what is your preferred color Rya # 56 Code Verish 610?

Rya # 56: give me a green cape…

Computer: are you sure? It's the cape you will have until you evolve.

Rya # 56: give it to me…

Computer: yes! (Blasts Rya with the gun beam and the energy consumes him and after the energy leaves, there is a green cape on him with green clothing as well)

Rya # 56: hmm…

(He then begins moving down the belt again towards the end, but first they go to Orientation room)

(Orientation for the Rya clan)

Rya: (Walks over to the group of other Rya's standing with him and one other Drone stands in front of them explaining everything)

Muta # 15: I am Muta # 15 of the Muta clan, you all are the first set of Rya Drones ever born, and you all look exactly the same as one another except the only difference is the capes you are wearing, you all should also know what your purpose is on this planet, rather it be harvester or Scientist or anything of the nature, you have been made to better this planet and what it stands for, you all live eternally unless killed by that of another race, which has not happened for many years, we keep a very low profile in this universe so no other race can have any ideas, they do not need to know about us until they are harvested and killed off of their planet. Our master Corpolius can no longer perform the duties of harvesting because he has become sick and is unable to do so, it may be because of his age considering that he is nearly one million years old, but he is one of the only Drones to have contracted a sickness, but don't believe that just because he is sick that he is not powerful, he still stands up and does his job, it's almost as if he does not have a sickness. Now for all you new born Drones, go out into the city and make your living how ever you see fit, but be warned if you betray the Empire and join the Resistance, you will be dealt with in the most unpleasant of manners.

All Rya Drones: yes, we understand!

Muta: good… now be gone and go into the world.

(All of the Rya Drones start hyper Driving and then take lift in the air including Rya # 56)

(Rya # 56)

Rya # 56: (Is shown flying across the sky which has a redness in it)

(Flashes are shown through out the years of Rya # 56 killing races of different planets)

(Resistance HQ)

Rya # 56: (Wakes up from meditation screaming) damn…

Narrator: about 2,000 years have past since Rya # 56's birth.

Char # 23: (Walks over to Rya) are you okay? (In his white cape)

Rya: yeah… it was just a dream…

Char # 23: it was your past wasn't it… you can't forget the people you killed.

Rya: I try to Char… I really do.

Char: it takes time for us all Rya.

Rya: it's just I can't believe I did all of that for so many years…

Char: and you will soon make up for those crimes Rya, listen I'm going to introduce you to the others who I am affiliated with and maybe they can tell you of their past experiences. Maybe they can help you forget that past and bring a new one.

Rya: (Shakes his head in agreeing)

(In the main Head Quarters room)

(There are computer and a lot of noises and beeps in the background)

Char: Rya I would like you to meet a few friends of mine. They are the best in terms of sabotage's that I have ever known.

Rya: hello….

Char: the one in the orange in Kyl # 34 Code Verish 500.

Kyl # 34: hello. (Short white fuzzy hair)

Char: the one in the Violet is Cre # 446 Code Verish 200.

Cre # 446: a pleasure that it is to meet you. (Long black hair)

Char: Roclan # 22 is the one in the Brown.

Roclan # 22: (Has marks on his face and very little hair) hi…

Char: the 4th is Monty # 47 in the grey.

Monty # 47: it's nice to do business with you.

Char: and last but not least Tryin # 1, he's been around longer then all of us and has evolved.

Tryin# 1: hello… (He wears a red coat and his hair is brown and sticks up on both sides in poof like balls, his evolution form is vastly different then the Rya evolution) you look stronger then a lot of the other Rya clan Verishs.

Rya: I've tried to keep up, thank you.

Monty: I'm sure at this moment Rya you are thinking of all the people you killed, don't worry we all were the same as you when we were apart of the Empire and faced the same thing, you will get over it all eventually and with that mind probe inserted within your head no one, not even us can read what you are really thinking, it makes up memories and thoughts for you.

Rya: yes… and I was beginning to wonder why I was getting one?

Char: isn't it obvious Rya… just like me and the others, we are going to act as if we are apart of the Empire and make them think we are doing missions but we are actually trying to sabotage missions to gather food.

Rya: you're joking right? I thought I was just going to be another member of this resistance that stayed back at head quarters?

Char: you have a lot more power then the other Rya clan members, # 56; you are on the verge of evolution.

Rya: really? You can tell? But how? I can't even read my own mind to be sure.

Char: but your power reads that fairly soon you will evolve and you will no longer wear that green cape.

Tryin: it is a blessing to evolve Rya, it makes you feel so much stronger and you are able to do a lot more things for the planet.

Rya: but when would such an occurrence take place?

Char: any time Rya…

Rya: well then if I want to get this all done then I must get prepared.

Roclan: that is a good way to go Rya; I have a feeling you are going to have a great record working with the resistance.

Rya: thank you.

Char: let's rest till tomorrow and get into briefing, we've all had a long day.

Cre: sounds good to me.

(Everyone walks away in different paths except Char and Rya are together)

Rya: are you sure I'll be able to do this?

Char: we all are able to do this Rya.

Rya: then thank you for this opportunity.

Char: don't mention it Rya… but be ready for tomorrow, for it will be day 1 of your initiation into the Rebellion.

Rya: yes, Char…

(The next day into Briefing Char and another drone are there)

Char: okay Rya for your eternal life your job will be to infiltrate the Empire and gather information about future harvesting missions to planets, you will relay the Information to us and we will think of a way to sabotage the harvest in any means necessary. But that will be up to what kind of mission we will sabotage.

Rya: but we can't sabotage every mission, people will get suspicious won't they?

Char: you're right Rya, we can't that's why we only pick the big missions to mess around with; sometimes people have to die anyway even if they don't deserve it.

Rya: I understand Char…

Char: but anways… remember to reenergize your mind probe, if you forget to do so and are in the presence of an Empire Drone they will read your mind and they will find you out and they will also find the location of the Head Quarters and we can't have that happening, this place has been held secret away from them for years.

Rya: yes, I understand what needs to be done.

Char: good so as long as you know that, I believe you are to be on your way Rya.

Rya: I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me…

Char: there is no need for thanks my brother… we did this because it is needed to make this universe a better place.

Rya: (Shakes his head)

Char: good luck Rya and see you in the field.

Rya: yes! (Pulls out his mind probe)

Char: it might hurt the first time…

Rya: (Jams the probe in the back of his head) ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!! (Holds onto his head as fake memories go into his mind)

Char: don't worry Rya just fight it!

Rya: (Holding onto his head screaming)

Char: it will all be over in a few seconds Rya hang on!

Rya: (Starts to slowly get better and he breathes in relief as the pain starts to go away)

Char: good… alright Rya when you are ready enter the major part of the city and be on your way.

Rya: (Breathing) yes… (Lifts off into the air)

Char: we will do this… I know it…

(In the Drone city, it is the only city on the planet and it covers the whole planet)

Rya: (Lands on the concrete of the city and looks around at giant Monitors in the city with images of Corpolius talking to everyone on them) (He looks around)

(He sees all kinds of Drone walking around, some evolved, some normal Cape Drones)

Rya: (Begins walking in the city and looks around at the same time as he walks by some Drones go by him and they look at him, Rya just keeps on moving)

(At an apartment entrance)

(Many Drones are shown flying above in the sky as if they were driving cars)

Rya: (Presses a button on a door and it shifts open like a space door and he walks in)

(He walks into another room and there is his room, instead of their being a bed it is a sleeping chamber that the moment you close it you fall asleep inside of it)

Rya: hmm… I wonder how this is going to work… I usually don't sleep in things like this… (He then opens up the curtains to his window and looks at the huge vast city spreading miles and miles away) you can't see a thing in this place! (Closes the curtains) no wonder we can't produce food we killed everything by making this damn city!

(Suddenly there is a knock on the door)

Rya: (Walks to the door and answers the door)

(There stands Rya # 1, this is the villain from the first saga, he is in his purplish cape form)

Rya # 1: # 56…

Rya: # 1…

Rya # 1: where have you been the past few days # 56? You haven't been seen by anyone at the office at all… what have you been up to?

Rya: umm… I've been doing very important business.

Rya # 1: I see… I'm having quite hard time reading your mind about what you've been doing the past few days…

Rya: because I haven't really done anything the past few days, I'm just taking some time off to reflect…

Rya # 1: reflect? What the hell would you have to do that for?

Rya: some people need a little rest to see how much blood they spilled, you should try it makes you feel good inside.

Rya # 1: (Chuckles) still as ruthless as always… at least that's still here, well then if you've truly done nothing the past few days then you better do something soon because Corpolius is getting furious. And you don't want him to be furious.

Rya: I know I understand I'm going to be leaving here shortly to see if there are any assignments for me.

Rya # 1: there's plenty # 56… just plenty of people to die. (Begins walking away) maybe one day you'll be able to do a mission with me and my 5 men… (Walks away)

Rya: (Shouts) sure! (He then shuts the door)

(Some time later the outside of the hunters building is shown, this building is where the space pods are held that hunters take to fly to planets)

(It is also a kind of dark red outside)

(Inside the place)

Rya: (Is shown walking down a hallway and then turns into a room where many hunter Drones are shown as they prep for take off on their own missions)

(There are monitors of Corpolius speaking as well)

(By the way those are not live feeds it is a loop played throughout the whole planet that tells the Drones what they stand for)

Rya: (Is shown looking around and then walks on)

(Rya is then shown walking outside into an area where there is an audience watching what looks to be an arena or Collesium)


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

Rya: (Stands with his arms crossed outside of the arena near many cheering audience fans) (He then eyeballs a balcony with a big throne like chair in it and he sees a man in a yellow jacket sitting there with two Drone guards to his side, he has a white full beard and a white mustache)

Man: (Sits there awaiting the ceremonies to begin)

Rya: …

(Suddenly Muta # 15, from the last chapter, comes out to the middle of the arena field with some kind of microphone)

Muta: hello all our crazy Drone battle fans!!! (He shouts)

(The audience gets louder with their cheers)

Muta: we know what you've all been waiting for! And we know you are raring to get this bout going! And we have a very special guest tonight, as our master, our leader, and our savior Lord Corpolius has come to this match to crown tonight's victor with the Drone golden metal! (Points towards the yellow jacket man on the balcony) And of course if the current champ wins… let's just say he'll get another one added to his already growing collection!

Audience: -yeah!

-all right!

-let's get this on the road! (They continue to cheer)

Rya: (Still has his arms crossed awaiting for the fight to begin)

Muta: are you all ready!?

Audience: yes!

Muta: did you all come here for a good time!?

Audience: yes!

Muta: alrighty then! In this corner, we have a deadly contender, who sure has fought all the way up to top! This Drones fist fly like angels and he's gotten out of a lot of trouble in the past on Planet Zulcan, and we feasted on that race all night long after he was through with them, give it up for: Flem # 100!

(The audience cheers)

Flem # 100: (Comes walking out, he has purple pointy hair, and he has a Silver Cape and clothes on) yeah!! (He raises his arms to the air)

(The audience cheers even more)

Muta: alright, alright! Now for coup de gras, the one we've all been waiting for and pretty much the only reason any of you came to this fight today to see him win and kill again! He is known as the butcher of the Universe and is known to kind of kill anything he comes into contact with even if it's not affiliated with a mission, and guess what people? He enjoys doing it! And he's been around for thousands of years and is older then even me! Give it up for one of the members of the top Drone team on the planet, the Insidious 6, bring out: RIKE # 4!!! Will he keep his champion title!?

Rya: (Is shown) what? No one can beat him… Flem doesn't know what he's getting himself into.

(Suddenly one of the Drone fans turns and talks to Rya)

Drone: to be honest with you, that Flem guy died the moment he entered the arena.

Rya: kind of makes me feel sorry for him…

Drone: hey, it's his own fault that he's going to die.

Rya: I guess so.

(In the arena)

(A door opens up and all you see is shadows and some kind of figure coming out)

Flem # 100: (Looks towards the door) huh? Whoa…

Rike # 4: (Is revealed and walks out of the room) (He has no emotion on his face and he doesn't even motion towards the audience) (Just in case you haven't read all of the Five Saga, he has a brown cape on and brown inner clothes, and a mix of short hair and little bits of pointy air on the sides of his head)

Flem: I'm going to make sure I take that title away from you by tearing your head off Rike!

Rike: (Doesn't say anything to retort to the remark)

Muta: Flem… we told you before this fight was going to begin… he doesn't speak to anyone but Corpolius.

Flem: well that won't stop him from begging for mercy from me when I beat him!

Muta: whoa! Let's see if you can back that up Flem, alright you all may begin the fight as soon as you are ready to rumble!

(In special booths of the audience, 5 other Drones are shown and they are Rike's team mates, Rya # 1, Rya # 2, Rya # 16, Claude # 50, and Claude # 62)

Rya # 2: kick that Flem's ass Rike!

Claude # 50: don't show him any mercy!

Rya # 1: not that he will…

Claude # 62: (Chuckles and smirks) right about that…

Rya # 16: (Sighs) wake me when it's over… (Covers his eyes with a rag so he can go to sleep)

(Rya # 56)

Rya: so wait, they fight to the death in these matches?

Drone: yeah… I thought you knew that Rya?

Rya: I guess these days I'm kind of forgetting things…

Drone: they can fight to the death but you can also throw in the towel or severely beat your opponent and allow them mercy, and then they can compete in the battle arena again, but they still live with the mark of loss.

Rya: I see…

(Corpolius is shown sitting on his throne)

(In the arena)

Muta: are you two done with your warm up!?

Flem: (Was stretching his legs out) ready!

Muta: and you Rike? (Looks to Rike)

Rike # 4: (Wasn't moving or stretching out at all, he just stood there)

Muta: I guess Rike doesn't need a warm up now, doesn't he?

Flem: show off! You think you're all that! I'm going to wipe that emotionless smile off your face!

Rike: …

Muta: alright, so then now you two are guaranteed ready then?

Flem: yes! Let's start this thing already!

Rike: (Nods his head 'yes')

Muta: okay then! Lord Corpolius, shall we begin!?

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Puts his palm out and then turns into a thumbs up indicating that the fight should begin)

Muta: excellent! Let the games begin!!!! (He steps out of the way of the battle arena)

Flem: (Goes into fighting stance) come on silent Rike! Let's see what you got against one of the Flem Clans members.

Rike: (Smirks)

Flem: die! (Shoots a green blast at Rike)

Rike: (Allows himself to get hit)

Flem: ha! Easy as one, two, three!

Muta: (From the sidelines as he announces the outcome of the fight) don't be so quick to judge Flem, if you had watched some of Rike's earlier fights you'd know an attack like that is absolutely nothing to him.

Flem: hmm?

(The smoke clears and Rike stands there with his smirk on his face and he begins chuckling)

Flem: alright fine! So that attack didn't do much, but that was only round 1! (Runs in towards Rike and jumps in the air and lays a kick on Rike and then starts punching and kicking Rike continuously)

Rike: (Stands there taking it all in)

Muta: oh-ho! Flem is dishing out all kinds of moves against our champion. But just look at Rike just standing there, he's taking it like it's nothing!

Flem: (Still punching and kicking Rike) you're bound to have a weak point somewhere, everyone does!

Rike: (Starts chuckling even more)

(Rya)

Rya: psh… he's just toying with him…

Drone: that sure is Rike's specialty!

(Arena)

Flem: (Stops punching and kicking Rike and starts taking breathes because he has become fatigued with all of the attacks he threw)

Muta: Flem appears to be tired already as where Rike hasn't broken one sweat or let alone moved to attack Flem. This ain't looking too good for our contender.

Flem: quiet! I'll beat this guy, I know I will! The only reason you've been champion for so long is because you're a member of that Drone team and most of the Drones you've fought in this battle arena are too scared to kill or hurt one of the members of your team because they fear for their life afterwards, well I'm telling you right now, I don't have that fear! I will hold nothing back against you!

Rike: (Chuckles even louder then before)

Flem: laugh all you want, I'm going to make sure you die! (Jumps in the air and lays a hit with his elbow on Rike's neck)

Rike: (Nothing happens to him)

Flem: what? But that's my stun move! You should be on the ground now!

Rike #: (Smirks towards Flem's face)

Flem: huh!?

Rike: (Lays a massive punch to the side of Flem's face)

Flem: (Is flown back into a the arena wall)

Rike: (Doesn't stand in his location anymore he suddenly begins to start running towards the wall that Flem was thrown into)

(Flem)

Flem: (Moves some rubble off of himself and sees Rike coming for him) damn it! (He is able to jump out from the wall before Rike reaches him)

Rike: (Punches into the wall collapsing part of it)

Muta: that's going to cost the Empire some credits…

Flem: (Stands back on his feet again and goes into fighting stance against Rike) that was a lucky shot you got back there, I won't let it happen aga- (Is punched right in the gut)

Rike: (Had used his elbow on Flem)

Flem: (Spits up some blood)

Rike: (Upper cuts Flem with his foot)

Flem: (Is launched into the air)

Rike: (Jumps into the air and then goes above Flem and puts his hands together in a fist and then bangs him to the ground)

Flem: (Smashes into the ground)

Rike: (Chuckles) (He then flies down towards Flem again)

(Flem)

Flem: damn… I underestimated him…

Muta: Flem better think quickly because Rike is on his way!

(Rya)

Rya: the loud mouths always are the weakest.

Drone: right about that brother!

(Arena)

Rike # 4: (Laughing hysterically as he flies towards Flem)

Flem: (Puts his hands in the air and puts them together) take this you freak! PURPLE RAGE BLAST! (Shoots out a purple blast that is somewhat like the Final Flash)

(The blast goes towards Rike)

Rike: hmm… (Puts both his hands together and points towards Flem's beam) (Suddenly a mix of pink and red electricity start appearing around both his hands, and suddenly the formation of a dark red beam appears in his hand, it's not that big but it's powerful)

Muta: is that what I think it is!? It's Rike's most powerful technique! It's been said that it's strong enough to blow up entire planets with just a flick! Of course that's other planets, Dronus is a lot stronger then those other planets.

(Flem's beam is about to reach Rike)

Rike: (Raise his hands in the air and then throws the beam towards Flem's beam)

Flem: huh!? No way!

(Rike's beam hits Flem's beam and it instantly takes Flem's beam in and they combine together and are re-shot towards Flem himself)

Rike: (Laughs uncontrollably)

Flem: ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (Is hit with the attack making a rather large explosion)

(The Drones all in the audience and all over the place make energy shields so as to not be harmed by the blast and to protect the arena)

(The smoke slowly clears)

(The shields are put down)

Muta: now let's see if our friend Flem lived…

(The smoke completely clears)

Rike: (Is shown still in the air seeing if he killed Flem)

(Flem)

Flem: (Is shown lying on his back, he's still alive, but he has wounds all over his body)

Muta: wow! Flem is still alive! He's a lot tougher then we had thought. Usually that attack from Rike kills you instantly. I guess Flem is one of the lucky ones, of course…

Rike: (Lands on the ground next to Flem)

Muta: I'm not so sure it'll make a difference for Flem…

Flem: (While lying on the ground) you've beaten me; okay… there is no need for anymore…

Rike: (Walks up to Flem) (He puts his hand down to offer to put him back on his feet)

Flem: huh?

Rike: …

Flem: (Grabs onto Rike's hand)

Rike: (Puts Flem back up again)

Flem: thank you…

Rike: (He then starts whispering to Flem in his ear)

Flem: what? What do you mea-?

Rike: (Puts his hands on Flem's head and then snaps his neck)

Flem: (Falls to the ground dead as a doornail)

Muta: there you have it folks! FLEM # 100 IS DEAD!!! And as you can see Rike used the old "let's become buddies" trick on our dead friend. Brilliant as usual, Rike # 4! You get to keep your title!

(Corpolius)

Corpolius: (Suddenly gets up from his seat) I shall present the award now… (He jumps off his balcony) (He then lands on the ground)

Rike: (Looks towards Corpolius) master… (Bows down to Corpolius)

Muta: now Lord Corpolius has arrived to give our reigning champ his newest gold metal!

Corpolius: (Walks up to Rike and stands over his bowing Drone disciple) rise, my child…

Rike: (Stands up on his feet) yes, my master…

Corpolius: (Pulls out the golden metal and attaches it to Rike's inner clothes)

Rike: thank you master.

Corpolius: (Grabs onto Rike's hand and then raises it in the air to signify Rike's victory)

(Some Drone officials come out and take Flem's body off the field on a stretcher)

(Rike's team)

Rya # 16: (Fast asleep)

Claude # 62: hey! Rya # 16!

Rya # 16: (Wakes up) huh!?

Claude # 62: it's over…

Rya # 16: (Takes he rag off his eyes) so how did he kill Flem?

Rya # 2: snapped his neck.

Rya # 16: ohhh! I missed it! I always love his neck snaps!

Rya # 1: you should have been awake.

Claude # 50: shame, shame on you!

Rya # 16: now I'm going to have to wait another 50 years… damn it all!

Rya # 1: (Chuckles)

(Rya)

Rya # 56: (Sighs)

(The audience cheers like mad men for Rike and they run out in the field to congratulate him)

Rya: who would have thought there'd be this much cheer for the death of one of your own…

Drone: it's a great feeling! Isn't it?

Rya: …

(Back at Rya's apartment)

Rya: (Is shown sitting on his bed Capsule) (Suddenly he holds onto his head and starts screaming out loud) what is this!? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!?

Voice in Rya's head: silence!

Rya: huh!? Char? Is that you?

Voice: yes it is! I can't have you acting out like that in public whenever I chime into your brain!

Rya: well I'm not 100 percent used to having a mind probe in my head… that makes mind transmissions a hell of a lot harder to receive.

Char: whatever, it doesn't matter, just try your best to conceal your identity and not to scream and eventually you will grow used to it.

Rya: yeah I assume so…

Char: alright onward to business Rya… we have just discovered here that the Empire is planning on sending Ono # 40 to Planet Servus; it'll be your job to prevent that mission from taking place.

Rya: alright, what do you want me to do then?

Char: simple… get down to Planet Servus when Ono attacks and capture him, so perhaps we can turn him into one of us. And watch your back; Ono is strong… be very careful.

Rya: I'll handle him with sharpen steel and a tight fist; I'll be back soon Char.

Char: good… and remember… do not allow anyone else to find out your true identity, because if they do everything that we have worked for will be for nothing and the rebellion will be destroyed.

Rya: I understand.

Char: alright, Char # 23 out…

Rya: (Looks down) so it begins…


End file.
